


Freak like me

by Merecalmagical



Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood Kink, Bondage and Discipline, Choking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Horns, Implied/Referenced Incest, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical
Summary: Asmodeus texted Barbatos a brief message assuring him that the Devildom was not under attack and that Lucifer and Marie were merely expressing their pent up feelings for each other.There was a sudden flaming explosion and the brothers turned with a fearful expression looking at the black smoke, recognizing the sound of Lucifer swearing loudly."There is absolutely nothing we can do." Satan muttered his face a combination of disturbed and intrigued."Their not going to kill each other right?"The sound of Marie and Lucifer screaming each other's names reached the ears of the brothers and they hurriedly raced away from the house of Lamentation,Mammon covered his ears crying out "I don't want to hear it!"
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981396
Kudos: 29





	Freak like me

inspired by freak -doja cat  
Lucifer and an immortal MC,

He remembered the warm blood on his hands, the feeling of her heart in his claws when he grasped through her chest, desperate to be rid of her.  
He struggled against the ropes on his bare arms, they were enchanted with celestial magic, burning him the harder he struggled against them.  
His brothers had held him down and stripped him of his shirt after the assault, Marie then had him carried, forced him into her room and onto her bed commanding the others to leave.  
The skin of his face gnashed as he summoned all his malice into a feral roar, "MARIE!" The afformented woman was sitting calmly in a chair at the foot of the queen size bed, staring intently at Lucifer with a calm expression.  
"We both know now...That you can't kill me. That I'm a threat to everything Diavolo has had planned all these millennia."  
She stood slowly approaching the captive demon, he attempted to flinch away from her hands as they came to his cheeks, "I am also your master, you will obey me, Here and now your resistance against me stops Lucifer."  
The ropes on his arms slithered up higher, "This could go one of two ways," Marie pulled a coin out of her RAD uniform pocket, "We could flip the coin, I'll be your slave."  
Lucifer's expression dropped from intense hatred to blank disbelief, Marie smirked, gently caressing his cheek with one hand, the other slowly trickled down his naked chest dancing on his abs, her eyes followed his body, "Call ya daddy, give me a nickname."  
She chuckled, at his pained expression. The sin of pride confused and flustered, "I'm not afraid of a little pain." She grasped his chin roughly holding his gaze.  
"You just have to submit to me. One way or the other."  
Lucifer hissed, she'd enraptured his siblings, he tried to resist with all his might against his growing affections, turning to hate, plotting her death, but it was for nothing, he would never be rid of her. His lips curled and he glared defiantly, sweat rolling down his pretty face, his breathing was getting uneven.  
"Do your worst...You bitch.."  
Marie tisked, slipping the coin back into her pocket she stood walking towards a record player setting the needle, quietly a melodic song began playing, she unfastened the clasp on her cape, the red fabric falling to the ground, then her uniform jacket and her pleated skirt, her back still facing him.  
Lucifer's ruby eyes were wide and his heart was pounding. She'd teased him mercilessly since her arrival, he'd heard of her antics with his brothers and some of the lesser devils of RAD. He's shouted at her called her a harlot, tried to punish her, but he always found himself being cornered instead, when he threatened to whip her senseless she'd obliged aggressively leaving him flustered.  
Slowly she let her long hair down from it's ponytails the brown curls obscuring his view of her thin back. Slowly she bent over rolling her tall sock down, leaving her fully nude lower half on display, "You miserably wench.." Lucifer bit his lip, "You weren't wearing panties?" Marie pulled her sock off and began slowly, painfully slowly, rolling the other down, Lucifer couldn't stop staring at her round bottom, plush looking thighs and that sweet space in-between her legs.  
He swallowed, another part of his body struggling against its constraints, The small brunette padded from the record player to her dresser lazily sorting through her clothes, she was ignoring him.  
Lucifer began straining against his arm restrains , Marie raised her hand towards him and Lucifer felt the sudden sensation of his legs being forced under and behind him.  
He found himself strung above Marie's bed, his ankles and wrists tied tightly together, the pressure slowly building, his back arching his pelvis and chest outward, he breathed sharply feeling more of the ropes slithering across his chest, around his thighs and hips in an intricate pattern.  
Lucifer whimpered as the ropes burned and tingled across his bare chest, Closing his eyes tightly as the burning left him but the snug feeling of the silky ropes remained.  
Marie walked back over to him, sitting on the bed dressed in a simple black night gown, a small bit of lace on the chest. Her hand extended upwards tracing round his navel. She kneeled on her knees, licked and sucked at his stomach, Lucifer closed his eyes tightly and biting his lip harder at the tickling sensation of Marie's tongue in and around his belly button.  
There was a loud wet sucking sound and Lucifer whimpered, his cock twitched angrily, evidence of his body's betrayl against his mind staining the black fabric of his slacks.  
Marie's hand caressed him though his pants and his body flinched roughly causing the rope harness to swing, Marie sucked her teeth "Clean your act up,"  
She smirked up at him devilishly, her hands slowly unbuttoning his pants, he could feel the rope under his testicles jostle against his taint, causing his body to shake again the harness. Marie's hands fell onto the ropes on his hips to steady him as she pulled down his boxers unsheathing his black pube decorated shaft, Lucifer gasped, feeling ashamed at how much his body was enjoying this.  
"You still cant admit," Marie gently ran her pointer finger up his length her finger catching the precum from his tip, "That your enjoying this little cat and mouse game we've been playing."  
She stood, her face level to his and she slowly forced her soiled finger into his mouth, in that instant Lucifer saw a familiar burning, one he'd recognized in himself. His body shivered, the ropes across his body holding him firmly in so many sensitive places, the cool air of Marie's room and his arousal made his nipples hard and they rubbed against the constraints.  
Tenitively he sucked the finger in his mouth, his tongue rolling around it, his cock leaked more precum onto the bed at Marie's knees, "Oh." she moaned quietly, watching as Lucifer's long eyelashes closed and a feint blush covered his cheeks, She felt her own face growing hot along with another place. 

Her heartbeat quickening rapidly she struggled to maintain her composure as well, so many times she'd danced around Lucifer, taunting him, stealing caresses, putting herself into positions where he'd attempted to dominate her, she loved leaving him conflicted and turned on. When he'd threatened to whip her she'd pressed against him, caressing body though his uniform, his back pressed against his school desk, the shocked expression had haunted her sleepless nights until.  
He'd tried to rip her heart out, losing his composure in front of all his brothers, exposing the secret she was so desperate to keep from him.  
Lucifer's eyes parted hazily and she slowly pulled her finger from his mouth tracing his lips with the saliva covered digit, her hands returned to his cheeks and the two kissed, her tongue delved into his sweet and salty mouth she sucked on his tongue.  
Licking the roof of his mouth tasting his teeth, she pressed her face into his father attempting to lick at his throat as he let out a small hesitant moan, her hand left his is cheeks, trailing down to the knot in the center of his chest she pulled it roughly swinging him against her, their teeth clanked together, all the intersecting bonds on Lucifer's body pulled tighter, pressing against the back of his testicles, stimulating the sensitive area, the ropes roughly tensed around his thighs and arms, grazing his nipples.  
He moaned loudly into her mouth then, Marie continued devouring the demon until she felt the rope under her hand twitch, she broke their kiss leaving the ruby eyed man panting for air, she licked her mouth enjoying the taste of his saliva. Her hand dropped away from his cheek and fell to his dangling erection, he gasped, the harness jerking in the air.  
"Daddy?" she cooed into his ear, Lucifer moved his head away to no avail, the ropes around his neck cinged him with holy energy, he felt himself panting harder for air as she breathed into his ear, "Or do you prefer....Brother?"  
She pumped his aching cock roughly, and he panted, drool escaping his lips and falling onto the soiled bed sheet, he stared at the droplets of his excrement and sweat on the pink bed sheet his forehead resting on Marie's shoulder. Her hand was expertly pumping his cock and he felt himself coming close to relief, he moaned loudly when Marie tugged at the ropes constricting him again. He felt her hand still and he bit back a whimper.  
Her hand left his cock and came up to his nipples, gently she traced around his small pink nubs, Lucifer felt her shoulder fall away from supporting him as her mouth moved to his other nipple, she lapped at it softly wetting it with her tongue, flattening against it, licking around his stretching collar bone, she sucked on his adams apple.  
Lucifer was grinding his teeth together, a burning feeling in his chest and his erection begging for contact, he thrusted into the air, the harness swang and Marie roughly tugged on the ropes stilling him, she continued to mercilessly suck and lick at his nipple, when her mouth finally left him Lucifer let out a shaky sigh, one he regretted when Marie's sharp teeth came down on the other nipple she's been teasing with her fingers.  
His ropey cum splattered onto Marie's black silk nightgown and onto the bed, his phallus leaking and twitching as he panted loudly. Marie was holding her dress and looking down at his cum with a disappointed expression.  
"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so easy."  
Lucifer's mouth curved indignantly, his attempting to make a brave face while still bound and hanging spurred Marie on more, She smiled cruelly, laying on her back she brought her feet up to Lucifer's sensitive softening erection.  
He shouted in spite of himself, the unfamiliar sensation of the soles of her feet and toes around his stimulated member, he found himself moaning loudly. Marie was staring up at him enjoying the view.

Lucifer's eyes tightly closed, his mouth agape more of his spit falling onto the sheets around her, she was staring, when his lashes parted she could faintly see tears forming. Her desire was growing, her toes curled around the head of his softening cock, watching the red harness string strain against his pale body as his muscles flinched, the quiet creaking of the rope.  
Marie brought her hand to her mouth sucking on her own fingers, she bit herself, watching Lucifer convulse above her. His eyes opened widely and he let out a silent scream,

"Ah? A dry orgasm, good for you."  
Marie licked her lips excitedly, she lowered her legs flipping off the bed, she ran over to her dresser again, she squatted, opening the lowest drawer.  
"We've had enough pleasure." She turned back to him a simple black crop with a leather strap in her hands, "Lets move onto pain."  
She stood walking towards him slowly. Lucifer felt his body humming his mind was racing, his body was a quivering mess and his brain was beginning to get foggy. He felt the cool leather trace down his arm, then around the ropes constraining his chest, before pressing into his sore nipple. he sucked his breath in.  
"Lucifer, if you say stop I'll stop. After all." he closed his eyes when he felt the cool leather leave his chest, "This is discipline, not torture."  
Red eyes shot open widely his lips parting in a gasp as the crop struck the outside of his clothed thigh. The harness swung, creating a delicious friction all over his body, Lucifer bit down and swallowed, feeling the sting hit higher on his thigh, the third strike was harder his mouth parted in a yelp. "Marie!"  
She stilled, the instrument held high as she peered at him with cold brown eyes, Lucifer panted feeling his back muscles twitching, slowly his wings and horns emerged, the ropes binding him burned with celestial power, more ropes formed tying around his wings, he gasped his body shuddering as another rope formed slowly crawling up his penis.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Lucifer was trying o find the words, he swallowed looking away, movement on the bonds around his calves caught Marie's eye, slowly she eased the tye on his calves and ankles, leaving Lucifer's still clothed thighs and bum exposed. Her hands gently caressed up the back of his legs, fingers rolling over the ropes coming to the hem of his pants, she heard him sigh breathily.  
Slowly she pulled his pants down exposing his delicately curved ass, Marie hummed, bringing the crop gently across his lower back, she watched as his muscles jumped around in anticipation.  
"Still so proud..." She raised the crop fighting against the uncontainable smile on her lips. Bringing the crop down roughly onto Lucifer's bare ass with a satisfying crack. He let out an uninhibited moan, Marie struck him again watching the lovely ret welts forming on his perfect skin. Lucifer's voice was escaped freely choked groans, moans and whimpers filled the room along with the sharp cracking of Marie's riding crop.  
Marie dropped the crop onto the floor, her legs and breathing shaky, Lucifer's back arms and ass were covered in intersecting red marks, ropes still crossing his skin and holding his wings closed.  
She traced the feint scar under his left wing, hearing the demon under her palm moan loudly, slowly she lowered him closer to the bed. She knelt at his side and gently caressed his wings with both hands, listening to the near silent whimpering of the fallen angel. Her hands explored the soft feathers, delving in-between their layers, she rubbed her face into the large wing, marveling at its softness.  
"Stop please...." Lucifer said quietly and she stilled, her hand fell to Lucifer's second scar. "okay," He felt his body gently touch down onto the surface of Marie's bad, his skin tingled as the ropes around him dissolved.  
Slowly he pressed himself up on his shaking arms, the red marks from the ropes and crop strikes decorating his skin.  
Marie was still Kneeling at his side, he flexed his wings, and rubbed his wrist looking over at her.  
"Your not angry with me? For trying to kill you?"  
Marie let out a cheerful laugh shocking the ravenette, she laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes untill she was gasping, falling back onto the soiled bed sheet.  
"Everyone tries to kill me all the time, why would I even be upset about that? I wake up, I eat breakfast and someone tries to kill me." She rolled onto her side smiling up at him playfully, "I can't believe it took you this long to snap."  
Lucifer bristled, his wings flaring outwards again, "I hate you." Marie smiled gently her hand resting on his thigh, "I know." Lucifer looked away staring at the floor, "I hate you for making me fall in love with you even more..."  
Marie leaned up turning his face towards her, his cheeks were red and his expression soft, "I'll never leave you alone for as long as you live, your stuck with me." Marie said sternly, Lucifer sniffled holding the hand against his cheek nuzzling into it.  
"But someday..." Lucifer thought to the innumerable number of years Marie faced in the future, an immortal lifespan was incomprehensible to him, he had feared she would die now she faced the unimaginably long future alone.  
She tapped him gently with her fingers, "The future is the future, we are here together now."  
She licked her sharp teeth staring hungrily at his lips, "Are you ready?"  
Lucifer felt the blood in his body traveling southward yet again, his appetite insatiable in her company, building all this time. His hand came up to her small face and he caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
"I'm yours," He leaned in kissing her softly, the memories of their time together running thought his head, all her taunting, all her pranks and troublesome ideas. He felt her tongue lapping at him and he sighed, wrapping his arms round her tightly he felt her cling to his back.  
When he broke their kiss the tears fell honestly down from his ruby eyes, "I love you, I love you Marie." The Brunette smiled cheekily, "I know! I've been telling you that all this time!" Lucifer angrily wiped at his tears but they wouldn't stop, Marie caressed his head kissing his tear stained cheeks whispering encouragements. When her hands brushed against the base of his horns his mouth opened in a loud gasp, He covered his mouth with his hands as his body reacted eagerly to the pleasure. Marie was staring at him, her expression quickly darkened and Lucifer fell back onto the bed as Marie went to crawl on top of him her hand outstretched towards his horns.  
"No wait, if you touch them I cant control what'll happen." He pressed his hand against her chest feebly, she leaned against it, pressing her small breast into him now grasping at him with both hands.  
"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Lucifer stiffened, and Marie lunged forward grabbing onto both of Lucifer's horns.  
The demon under her moaned and bucked, his hands coming onto her hips to roughly pull her against his erection. Lucifer's arms shook as her wet core rubbed against him, he ground against her, his head pressed into her chest as she moved around the curves of his horns, his mouth gaping for air.  
Marie tugged his horns back roughly and she peered into his ruined expression, his tear stained face, kiss swelled lips, mussed black hair. "Marie please." Lucifer thrust against her and she kneeled up higher taking his contact away. Lucifer's body and mind was broken.  
"Master...."  
His arms looped around her hips claws, forming at the tips of his hands, his wings expanding, horns growing larger under Marie's hands, he looked at her with pleading eyes, his pupils turning into diagonal slits.  
"My master." he held her tightly against him, the tears rolling down his cheeks,  
"Give me and order, Master of the seven sins...My queen..."  
Marie licked her lips, her hand's gently squeezed the curves of Lucifer's horns electing another whimper form him.  
"Good boy, Service your queen."  
Lucifer flipped their positions tossing Marie under him, he gripped her soiled black night gown in his clawed hand and ripped away from her body, letting out a feral roar his mouth crashed onto her collar bone, her small body curving into him.  
Blood flowed down her pale breast and she laughed, Lucifer's hand grasped her arm roughly, claws grazing her leaving trickling wounds, his other hand found her thighs and roughly lifted it.  
Lucifer leaned back and Marie stared into the face of the Demon of Pride, his red eyes were glowing inhumanly his expression desperate and twisted, long sharp teeth dripped her blood onto his pretty lips and pale face, he looked hesitant, Marie's tongue escaped her lips and she struggled to reach for Lucifer's pants.  
"Take those off," Lucifer dropped her legs and complied with her order, returning to crawl over her nude, his erection pressed into her stomach and he ground it against her small figure. Marie smirked up at him grasping the length in both of her hands as the Demon pinned her to the bed, he groaned, she took extra attention to the leaking tip of his cock.  
"Your big, let me on top first."  
Lucifer dropped onto one arm, his other hand fell down her stomach, his sharp nails leaving feint red marks, the pad of his index finger pressed onto her clit and Marie thrust into it, "I-I FUCK!"  
Lucifer made slow circular motions on her slit his other fingers pressing hard onto her slit, Marie grasped at the sheets under her pulling them roughly from the corners of the bed, Lucifer's sharp claws scraped at her insides and Marie grit her teeth with a feral expression,  
"You brother fucker," she moaned loudly at the mixture of pleasure and pain, the claw on Lucifer's finger as he teased her clitoris gently grazed her.  
His other hand came roughly around her throat squeezing tightly, she leaned her head arching her back , she would have moaned loudly but he squeezed her tightly so no air escaped, he pulled his hands from her slick heat, his fingers covered in a mix of blood and mucose, he aligned his cock with her entrance his hand still firmly on her throat.  
Lucifer's body was shaking, he panted, a mix of drool and Blood fell from his mouth onto Marie's exposed, suddenly he felt himself being flipped, She had grasped the forearm of the hand on her throat. Using her immense strength, she tossed Lucifer half off the bed, the back of his head roughly hit the ground, but his hips and legs remained on the bed, embarrassingly his cock twitched and he blushed, Marie was straddling his him, he went to lean against his elbows as she sunk down onto him.  
Lucifer let out a choked gasp desperately he reached for Marie, pulling her down onto the floor under him, he thrust into her as the bed sheet fell over them, she held onto onto him turning her head biting him hard on the arm, drawing a bit of his blood.

Lucifer chuckled driving himself harder into Marie's petite hips. The woman licked his bite and spread her legs wider, he grunted, using his free arm to rip the sheet off of them, taking her slender ankle in his hand he aggressively pulled her leg straight angling himself into her deeper. She moaned excitedly under him, curving her body to get the best angle. Watching Lucifer's claws scraped deeply into the stone floor of her bedroom. She slid her hand up his arm and across his chest, admiring the rope burns that still remained there and the bright marks from her rough treatment. She sighed leaning back and allowing the demon to thrust into her as he pleased, her body hummed.  
Lucifer's hand that was tightly holding her ankle slid up to her thigh and under her bum , he lifted her hips to his holding her against him he slid her body back and forth as he kneeled on the ground.  
"Mmnn Lucifer..." Marie bit at her own finger feeling the demon's claws digging deeply into her hips, "I can't take this any more." Marie wrapped her legs around him and pulled her self upright, her head parallel with his as she took control of their pace, Crashing roughly down onto him, Lucifer's claws ripped down her back splattering red blood onto the floor.  
His body was reaching it peak as his master's slick walls clenched around him, her hips roughly crashing down, the balls of his feet dug into his sore thighs.  
"Not yet." His hands moved to her bottom and he pulled himself from her, leaving Marie to whine. "Get off of me." he growled his hands shaking, "I don't want this to end yet..."  
Marie smiled down at him, she slowly walked over to the table in the middle of the room and leaned seductively over it, peering back at the black haired man still kneeling on the floor. Lucifer slowly stood walking over to her, his elongated fingers slowly stretching outwards, he rubbed his legnth against the smooth skin of her back and Bum, Marie hummed and held her head in her hands.  
"Keeping me waiting?"  
He smirked, stroking himself with the fluids staining his cock. Marie's back and thighs had already healed, the dried blood sticking to her pale skin, Lucifer shivered. His palms framed her on either side of the table as he sunk him self inside her again.  
Lucifer's cock was elegantly crafted, thought Marie, grasping desperately at the tabletop under her as the demon behind her fucked her feet off the ground. It reached every sensitive point inside her, his girth stretching her body. She felt herself losing control of her stregnth, her finger tips sinking into the wooden surface, She dug her hands in the wood splintered, pressing herself upwards and thrusting her hips back into Lucifer's. The demon growled in response, grabbing the back of her head roughly shoving her back down against the table, his free hand grasped into her hips holding her still.  
She squirmed under him, and Lucifer gasped feeling a tight constriction on his throat, his body being pulled onto of Marie's as he was forced down. His cock trapped inside her as she roughly stole his breath, pulling the noose with both her arms. Lucifer's mouth was parallel with her ear as he whimpered, his hand left her hip and gripped into the edge of the tabletop crushing the wood.  
Lucifer tried to jerk away, his body being tightly squeezed by Marie's walls, he wanted to tell her to stop, that he didn't want to cum. But the rope around his neck tightened further, cutting off his ability to breath. He felt his orgasm rip though him as he made his shallow thrusts, He continued thrusting into her heat, some of his seed spilt at his feet.  
The rope around his throat dissipated slowly, and Lucifer laid down, his chest pressing against Marie's back as he breathed in the scent of her hair. His arms scooped up under her body holding her tightly, his cock still buried deeply inside her.  
There was a growl from deep within Marie's throat, and Lucifer shuddered, some where deep inside a voice told him to fly away. He felt Marie's hands tracing up his arms and he panted against her ear. She moved her body slowly his length slipping from her, juices blood and his seamen leaked onto the ground.  
He felt her grasp his arm and suddenly his back was crashing into the ceiling of the room, the plaster cluttering to the ground as he gasped out a pained breath. She was looking up at him from the ground, hen she was in front of him, her brown eyes swirled and her face was expressionless, sweat rolled down Lucifer's face as his heartbeat quickened.  
Her hands reached for his throat, grasping it firmly Lucifer fell limp, she roughly tossed him into the wall next, sending books and pieces of wood clattering to the ground. He groaned, picking his body up, he slumped back onto the ground. Marie was levitating, her body floating effortlessly, she caressed his face, her lips parted revealing her sharply fanged teeth.  
She bit his lip, drawing blood and sucked it into her mouth, Lucifer whimpered feeling himself being overpowered, could he even run? Marie didn't close her eyes as she kissed him, staring into Lucifer's frightened ruby eyes. Their lips parted with a soft pop and Marie crawled on top of him again, Lucifer's body had reacted accordingly, reaching a full erection once again. He lowered his arms to Marie's hips guiding her onto him.  
"My master..."  
~*~*~*~*~

The brothers of Lamentation were worriedly sitting in the living room, Mammon had his hands tented his chin resting on top of them.  
"They've been in there for hours..." Beel hymmed and Satan nodded , his hand on his chin.  
Asmodeus looked away sipping at a glass of demonius, there was a loud crash that shook the entire house, followed by another loud cracking sound.  
"Their going to destroy the house."  
The sound of another crash, breaking glass echoed in the distance accompanied by the sound of water escaping.  
Leviathan tightly gripped Henry's fishbowl standing in a panic, Beel grasped at the back of his shirt  
"I think...their in my room!"  
Beel whistled, "They went though the stone floor?"  
Asmodeus choked on his drink, "Are they fighting or fucking?"  
There was a monstrous roar that ripped through the house, all the brother's faces steadily flushed.  
"We should...go see a movie..." mentioned Asmodeus cautiously  
The chandelier on the ceiling swayed as the house shook, Mammon swallowed and stood, "Yes let go, lets leave."  
There was a high-pitched roar from below, the entire house quaking from the sound, a few of the living room windows cracked.  
Leviathan was crying and holding Henry's fish bowl, "My figures...and my electronics..."  
Beel gently patted his back, as he sniffled, "How the hell is Belphe still asleep?"  
The purple haired brother of Lamentaion was snoozing on Beelzebub's lap since they'd left Marie and Lucifer to their devices.  
The windows of the living room burst, as the loudest roar ripped through the house, there was another crashing sound and Asmodeus tisked,  
"I've never caused this much damage with my nightly habits! If any of us did this we'd be punished for a thousand years!"  
The six brothers were walking away from the house, talking over the ferocious sounding growls that echoed behind them.  
Mammon was blushing and scratching at his cheek, "Does that mean...we get to punish Marie and Lucifer? For destroying the house?"  
The brothers paused, hearing Marie's erotic cry.  
Beelzebub was carrying Belfagore piggy back style, "I don't think...there's anything we could do against those monsters."  
Asmodeus texted Barbatos a brief message assuring him that the Devildom was not under attack and that Lucifer and Marie were merely expressing their pent up feelings for each other.  
There was a sudden flaming explosion and the brothers turned with a fearful expression looking at the black smoke, recognizing the sound of Lucifer swearing loudly.  
"There is absolutely nothing we can do." Satan muttered his face a combination of disturbed and intrigued.  
"Their not going to kill each other right?"  
The sound of Marie and Lucifer screaming each other's names reached the ears of the brothers and they hurriedly raced away from the house of Lamentation,  
Mammon covered his ears crying out "I don't want to hear it!"

~*~*~*~*

inspired by Doja cat's song freak *sweats in horny*  
pretty cannon for Marie and Lucifer I cant wait for them to get to his point in my fanfiction...I need to finish chapter three...


End file.
